Obliviate
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque en la guerra no hay tiempo para el amor, y mucho menos para el sexo. Hermione lo sabe, y quiere demostrar lo contrario... Aunque le cueste un Obliviate a su mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, simplemente uso los personajes de Jotaká por diversión.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nadie me diga nada, quiero aclarar que sé que Hermione está un poco OoC en este fic, pero tiene una justificación dado que fue a propósito. Les diría que leyeran el fic primero, y luego esto, pero... allá ustedes. Por ejemplo, si les dijeran que pueden hacer o decir lo que quieran a una persona equis, y después esa persona no lo va a recordar, ¿les dirían o harían lo mismo que todos los días? ¿Se comportarían igual? Esa es mi justificación xD

* * *

**Obliviate.**

* * *

Sus respiraciones se hicieron jadeos. Sus caricias, manotazos. Más pronto que nunca sus labios se unieron gozando finalmente de un placer carnal hacía mucho prohibido para ambos: estaban en guerra, había cosas mejores de qué preocuparse que de las hormonas que los hacían explotar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sus cuerpos se enredaron. Si alguien pudiera ver desde afuera el espectáculo que estaban brindando ambos jóvenes, no hubieran podido distinguir de quién era cada par de brazos y piernas. Eran uno, solo uno.

Estaban solos, finalmente solos, y no se tenían que preocupar porque nada ni nadie los interrumpiera o los oyera: todo estaba pulcramente arreglado de antemano. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una cosa así se puede preparar, no? Pero así era ella, y él la siguió gustoso. Los jadeos, gemidos y gritos ahogados se escuchaban cada vez con más intensidad, con más fuerza, con algo que no tenían desde hacía bastante tiempo... libertad.

Rato después, con un último jadeo, se llamó al silencio y ambos dejaron de moverse. Solo sus respiraciones que trataban de acompasar se oían en aquel recóndito lugar. Sabe Merlín en dónde estaban, además.

—Herms... —susurró él, cansado.

—No digas nada, Harry —casi que suplicó la chica, y acto seguido, se levantó de donde se encontraba, y comenzó a buscar su ropa, desparramada por todos lados.

—Hermione —volvió a hablar, observando con detenimiento cómo su compañera se ponía cada prenda que él se había tomado el trabajo de sacar rato antes—. ¿Por qué...?

—No nos podemos lamentar —lo cortó ella con la voz más fría que pudo poner, pero derritiéndose por dentro.

—¡Somos hermanos! —se escandalizó el ojiverde, sentándose de golpe en la cama, como si recién hubiera caído en la cuenta del hecho.

—No pensabas eso mismo hacía cinco minutos, Harry —se burló, terminando de ponerse la remera.

—¡Es incesto, por Merlín! —gritó, más para él mismo, que para que Hermione lo oyera. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, contrariado, tratando de convencerse de que lo que acababa de pasar no había sido del todo real.

—No tenemos la misma sangre —aclaró la castaña, volteándose para buscar su falda, que había caído en algún lugar que no lograba recordar con exactitud.

—¡Somos amigos! —volvió a gritar Harry, esta vez con la intención de que la chica reaccionara, pero lo único que logró fue que largara una carcajada. Él levantó las cejas sin entender.

—Va a llegar un momento en que te vas a quedar sin argumentos, Harry. No somos nada, lo que pasó, pasó, y no hay vuelta atrás. Si quieres, que no tengo problema alguno, te borro la memoria y jamás vas a recordar este momento... —propuso ella, y al instante fue interrumpida.

—¡Hecho, hecho! Espera que me ponga la ropa, y me borras la memoria, ¡por favor! —casi que suplicó, desesperado. A los pocos minutos se plantó frente a ella, pronto para quedarse sin el recuerdo de la última hora.

—Ay, Harry, Harry... Antes que nada, quiero decirte que no estoy arrepentida, y que... bueno, fue uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida —rió ante la expresión que puso él, pero antes de dejarlo aclarar nada, se concentró, le apuntó con su varita y dijo con voz clara—: _Obliviate_.

Confundido, el joven se encaminó al sillón de donde se acababa de levantar, y se sentó. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber corrido una maratón, a pesar de acabar de terminar el té que Hermione le había preparado... ¿o no?


End file.
